Ferslios
Thunder Pole |ailments = Thunderblight Dragonblight Magnet Stun |weaknesses = Darkness Dragon Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }}Ferslios (ジボロボラス, Jiboroborasu) is a Snake Wyvern. (Name is subject to change.) Physiology Ferslios is a massive Snake Wyvern with a primarily red body. Its head has a pointed snout that is filled with razor sharp teeth and a large spiky crest on the back of its head. It has a black and white segmented underside. Two rows of spines travel down the length of its back. The tip of its tail has three pairs of large spikes on each side. Its limbs are relatively short when compared to the rest of its body, and its feet are tipped with three black claws. Abilities Ferslios is capable of manipulating the powerful magnetic field that emanates from its body. It is capable of lifting up large objects such as hunters, other monsters, and even itself. This allows it to fly despite its lack of wings. It can launch a gravity beam from its mouth, allowing it to capture, shock, and toss aside enemies. This Snake Wyvern is said to be capable of disrupting the planet's own geomagnetic field, which can lead to catastrophic results. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Snake Wyvern *Suborder: Unknown *Family: Fersli Ferslios is an extremely powerful and dangerous Snake Wyvern. Habitat Range The only known area that Ferslios inhabits is the (NAME TO BE DETERMINED). Ecological Niche Ferslios is presumably a carnivore due its sharp fangs. Its size and power would allow to prey on almost any other creature. It is said to detect prey by sensing their own magnetic fields. Biological Adaptations Ferslios is capable of manipulating the powerful magnetic field that emanates from its body. It is capable of lifting up large objects such as hunters, other monsters, and even itself. This allows it to fly despite its lack of wings. It can launch a lightning bolt-like magnetic energy beam from its mouth, allowing it to capture, shock, and toss aside enemies and items. This gravity beam also magnetizes whatever it hits, allowing Ferslios to more easily control objects. It is also known to create a force field for a short amount of time, temporarily protecting it from any attacks. This Snake Wyvern is said to be capable of disrupting the planet's own geomagnetic field, which can lead to catastrophic results. Its most common display of this ability is by producing massive explosions. The wyvern's black claws are said to be the source of its power, or at least contribute to its ability as they appear to be made of a magnetic material similar to lodestone. Behavior Ferslios are reclusive creatures that don't travel far from their dens. When they do leave the vicinity of their nest, they search for food and intruders. They are prone to extreme aggression and territoriality. Notes *Its head, claws, and tail can be broken. The head can be broken twice, and the tail needs to be broken before it can be severed. *Ferslios cannot become fatigued. *Ferslios's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern